Please Don't Leave
by NCIS1990
Summary: Another way things could have gone after 6x11.
1. Chapter 1

Please Don't Leave

Author: NCIS1990

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or it's characters.

Summary: A what if after 6x11 as if Lexie didn't sleep with Alex. Takes place the morning after the break-up.

SCENE: MARK'S APARTMENT

(Mark walks to the door when he hears a knock, he opens the door to reveal Lexie.)

Lexie: I just came for the rest of my stuff.

(She walks past him and Mark follows her to the bedroom.)

Mark: Lex, can we please just talk about this?

Lexie: We already did, I made my feelings clear and so did you.

Mark: No I didn't, I don't want you to leave Lex, I don't want this to be over.

Lexie: Not everything is about what you want Mark. What am I supposed to do, stay here and have you make all of the decisions about how I'm going to live my life?

Mark: She's my daughter, Lex.

Lexie: Damn it Mark, I know that. And I'm proud of you for wanting to do right by your daughter and grandchild, but at the same time I don't want to be an afterthought. I can't be with someone who asks me to move in with them but then doesn't ask my opinion on issues that involve our lives! Not just _mine_ or _yours_ but _ours!_ That's the way it is supposed to be, but that's not the way it's going to be. You wanted a family Mark but I thought I was your family, but clearly that wasn't enough for you. I'm all for adding to that family Mark but you're not. You made a choice, I wasn't asking you to choose between one or the other, but you made it clear that it was going to be either Sloan, the baby and you or just you and me. It couldn't be both. You made it clear what you chose. Sloan and the baby fit in but I don't fit in at all. I've been feeling invisible for weeks and I'm sick of it. I don't want this to be over Mark, but I don't want to be left out to dry either.

(She tries to move over to the dresser but Mark stops her by getting in front of her and putting his arms around her into a hug.)

Lexie: Mark, don't make this harder.

Mark: I'm not letting you go.

Lexie: Mark-

Mark: I took you for granted, I'm so sorry for that. I got so excited about Sloan and the baby that I didn't prioritize. I want Sloan, the baby, and you. You fit in Lex, you do, you are my family, I know that's hard to believe but it's true. I want us to fix this, I'll do anything I can to make that happen.

Lexie: How are we supposed to do that Mark? You already made all of these promises to Sloan about when the baby's born, you can't undo that.

Mark: We can figure it out, I want your opinion from now on, I do. Co-come to LA with us, we can use that time to figure it out, and I want us to figure it out, more than anything, I can't lose you Lex.

Lexie: (Sighing) Okay, I'll give it a try but I'm not promising anything.

Mark: (Kissing her head.) Thank you.

A/N: I know it's shorter than most of my chapters but I just wanted to give you an idea where I want to take this story. Let me know if I ever sound like a broken record in my fics. Like I've said before there are just so many ways their storyline could've gone. I hope you like it and let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SCENE: OCEANSIDE WELLNESS

(Lexie and Mark are sitting on the couch in Violet's(A/N I'm not a fan of her but I feel like they need someone to talk to.) office.)

Violet: Okay, uh, before I can give you any advice I think it would be good if you both shared your feelings and concerns about the relationship. Lexie why don't you start?

Lexie: I feel like I have never loved anyone as much as I love Mark, this has been the best year of my life. But, I don't know how we can fix this. We're thirteen years apart in age and I knew that someday that gap would become a little more clear but I thought that with how strong our relationship was we would be able to work together to overcome it. But Sloan came along and at first everything was fine, I was adjusting to my boyfriend having a teenaged daughter. Then Sloan told us about the baby and that's when I started to feel like an afterthought. I tried to make it work and I figured everything would be fine after a while, I just needed to give it time. But then a couple of nights ago Mark was talking to Sloan and he started to make all of these promises to her about how she and the baby would live with us and we were going to help her raise the baby. But the problem is I was standing right behind Mark and he didn't ask me what I wanted. I mean, I do want to help Sloan, really I do, and Mark wanting to help her makes me love him even more. But I wish he would have asked me what I felt, we were living together this should have been a decision we made together but we didn't. I felt overwhelmed and I didn't know how to fix this since he had made all of those promises already. I was backed into a corner that I needed to get out of so I left. I don't want to leave, but I just don't know how I can stay in a situation I'm not ready for?

Violet: Okay, Mark?

Mark: Okay, uh, I never considered myself the commitment type. I never saw myself as someone who could give themself to one person completely. But when I met Lexie, I don't know what it was, but she made me want to be a better man, she showed me I could be a better man. When Sloan showed up I wanted to make up for the years I wasn't around. I wanted to help her and be a good father and grandfather. I guess after a while that was my prime focus and I forgot anything else. I got caught up in everything Sloan and baby and I took Lexie for granted. I guess I can understand how she feels about all of this and why she felt the need to walk away. But I don't want her to walk away, that's the last thing I want in this world. I want everything with her. I love her so much and I want to do everything I can to prove that to her. I want us to work this out, and I want us to figure out a way to make sure Lexie's happy, that's all I want, to make Lexie happy.

Violet: Okay, from what you two have told me there is a lot of love between you two. It won't be easy but I think there is a chance.

Mark: 3%.

Lexie: (Smiling) You remember that?

Mark: Of course I do.

Violet: May I ask what you two are talking about?

Lexie: Um, when we started dating there were a lot of obstacles. So one day I told him we had about a three percent chance of our relationship surviving. I told him it wasn't a lot but it wasn't nothing and I didn't want to give up.

Violet: Well, do you two still believe in that 3%?

Mark: I do, do you?

Lexie: (Nodding) Yeah.

Violet: Even better, the fact that you two are reliving a special moment in your relationship and you still believe in it gives you even more hope. Can I ask, when was the last time you two made time for just the two of you?

(Lexie and Mark are silent and thinking.)

Lexie: It's been a long time.

Mark: Yeah, like I said, I kind of had a hard time prioritizing.

Violet: Okay, than my advice to you is tonight after Sloan's surgery when you know that everything's okay, go out together and spend some special time together. Just spend some time focusing on just you two, no Sloan or baby, just live in the moment together. Talk, reminisce some more, talk about anymore doubts or insecurities you have. If you open that door I think you two will be okay.

Lexie: I think that sounds good, (turning to Mark) what do you think about this?

Mark: I think that I want to spend the night focusing on just you.

(Lexie smiles and takes his hand.)

A/N: There you go, like I said I'm not the biggest Violet fan and I think it's kind of ironic for her to give relationship advice but I thought they needed a third party to help them. Next a little Slexie love. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SCENE: MARK AND LEXIE'S HOTEL ROOM LATER THAT NIGHT

(Lexie is looking at her watch while sitting on the bed. She sighs as Mark walks in.)

Mark: Sorry I'm late.

Lexie: Is everything okay with Sloan's surgery, everything was fine when I left.

Mark: Yeah, but she said she needed new earphones for her Ipod so I went to pick some up for her, then she was hungry so I went to pick up a pizza for her because she didn't want any of that god awful hospital food so I ate dinner with her.

Lexie: Yeah, that's what I thought.

(She stands up and Mark notices the packed suitcase as Lexie goes to collect things and puts them in her purse.)

Mark: Lex-

Lexie: When you get home I'll have all my stuff out of your apartment.

Mark: Lexie, you're being unreasonable.

Lexie: And you're being blind! Sloan doesn't want a father Mark, she wants a handout whenever she needs money.

Mark: How can you say that?

Lexie: Because it's true, you know those earphones you just bought for her? Did you know that a few days ago she tried to get money out of me for them?

Mark: What?

Lexie: Yeah, I wouldn't give it to her, because I refuse to let her take advantage of me because of her situation. But it doesn't matter if she takes advantage of me, because you're taking me for granted! I knew I shouldn't have come here, I knew that whatever advice Violet would give us it would go in one ear and out the other with you! Our relationship doesn't mean enough to you. I would've understood if something had happened with Sloan's surgery and that's why you blew me off, but you blew me off for earphones and a damn pizza! If I'm going to be the only one fighting for this relationship then I'm not going to bother with it anymore.

(She grabs her suitcase and goes to walk out when Mark steps in front of her.)

Lexie: Move!

Mark: No, please just stay and we'll work this out.

Lexie: How many times are we going to try to work it out, Mark? The same thing keeps happening, how many chances do you expect us to get?

Mark: As many as it takes.

Lexie: So what, everytime you leave me behind you expect yet another chance to work it out, that's not how relationships work Mark.

Mark: I won't screw this up again.

Lexie: You're like a broken record, everytime you say something you always do something else and then expect me to work it out with you yet again.

Mark: Please, let me go talk to Sloan and I'll set up some boundaries just don't leave, please?

Lexie: What's the point if I stay?

Mark: I want you here, I know it doesn't sound like I do, but it's true, just stay here please?

(He doesn't let her say anything before he walks out, Lexie lets out a frustrated sigh.)

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT OCEANSIDE WELLNESS

(Addison is checking Sloan's vitals as Sloan listens to music. Mark barges in.)

Mark: Addison, would you leave us alone for a second?

Addison: Uh, okay, I'm done here anyway.

(Addison walks out.)

Mark: Did you ask Lexie for money?

Sloan: What?

(Mark notices she has the earphones in and walks over to her and yanks them out of her ears.)

Sloan: Hey!

Mark: I said, did you ask Lexie for money?

Sloan: Well yeah, I needed new earphones.

Mark: Let's get something straight, you needed this surgery so your baby can be born with legs, these earphones are not a necessity, and they sure as hell aren't so important that you ask someone you barely know for money to pay for them.

Sloan: Well, I don't know you that well but you still bought them for me, Lexie was just being an unreasonable b-

Mark: Don't you dare even finish that sentence. Do you know how much Lexie has done for you, did you know she's the one who encouraged me to talk to you so I could find out what was going on with you? Did you know she had to put up with months of me putting our relationship on the back burner because I was taking care of you? Maybe you do know but you just don't care. Let me ask you something, why did you come to me, is it because you needed a father or you needed a hand out?

Sloan: I made it 18 years without a father Mark.

(Mark sighs and puts his head down.)

Mark: Well then, you can go somewhere else for the charity you need. If you ever want the love and support I was trying to offer you then you're more than welcome to come see me whenever you want, if not don't even bother ever coming back to Seattle and forget you ever met me.

(He walks out.)

Sloan: Mark! Mark!

(He ignores her and continues walking down the hallway where he bumps into Addison.)

Addison: What the hell is going on?

Mark: Nothing, your patient's waiting for you.

Addison: Where the hell are you going, your daughter just had surgery and you're yelling at her?

Mark: She doesn't want me to be her father, I tried to be there for her but all she ever cared about was how much money was in mine or Lexie's wallet.

Addison: I knew it, I was right, you would be and are a terrible father.

Mark: Don't you ever say that, I did everything for that girl, I dedicated my life to her, but she doesn't give a damn, if something does happen please do call me, but if she needs more money don't bother. Get off your high horse, you didn't get that abortion because I would make a lousy father, you did it because I wasn't Derek. Maybe I would have made a bad father back then but when Lexie and I have our own kids someday I'm going to be there every damn day and I'm going to love them and they're going to know I love them and love me back. But with Sloan, this isn't love, this isn't fatherhood. If Sloan ever wants me to be her father then I'll welcome her with open arms. But I'm not going to be her bank.

(Mark walks away.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER BACK AT THE HOTEL ROOM

(Lexie is still packing up her stuff when Mark walks in.)

Mark: Any room on that plane for a blind idiot?

Lexie: (Seeing the sad look on his face.) What happened?

Mark: You were right, she only wanted a handout, not a father.

Lexie: I'm so sorry. (She walks over to him and gives him a hug.) I didn't want to be right, I really didn't.

Mark: I know, I am so sorry. I'm sorry I got so blinded and left you behind.

Lexie: You were only trying to do the right thing.

Mark: But I didn't, I thought I was but all I was doing was messing up my life. Please don't leave me. (He is in tears at this point.) Please, I love you so much and I know that's hard to believe right now but I want to do everything I can to prove it to you.

Lexie: I'm pregnant.

(Mark breaks away from her with a shocked look on his face.)

Mark: What?

Lexie: I found out the morning I broke up with you, I was going to tell you but then you said- (She cries before she can go on.) You said Sloan and her baby were your last chance for a family. I didn't think you'd want it.

Mark: Oh Lexie, (He cups her face and wipes her tears away.) That's not what I meant at all, I'm so sorry it sounded that way. You're the only one I've ever wanted a family with and you can't imagine how happy I am right now. (He moves his hands down to her stomach and rubs it affectionately.) There's a baby in there, our baby. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life.

(Lexie sees the happiness on his face and smiles.)

Lexie: You really mean that?

(Mark nods with a smile on his face. He kisses her passionately and the move over to the bed.)

A/N: There you go, that turned out different than I originally planned but I thought the story needed just a little more drama. There will be happier times in the future I promise. I hope this lived up to everyone's expectations. Let me know if in this chapter I wrote Mark to harsh with the Sloan thing. I love feedback.


End file.
